


Karaoke Time is the Best Time

by CosmahCosmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Asahi can dance, Karaoke, Karasuno, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Mistakes, Reunions, Suga is a flirt, Tsukki wants nothing to do with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: Five or so years later, the Karasuno boys reunite for a night of fun and questionable decisions.The karaoke fic that nobody asked for





	Karaoke Time is the Best Time

In hindsight somebody should have put a stop to this... Hell, Daichi should of put a stop to this, he was their former captain after all. When Nishinoya brought over the karaoke machine to Tanaka's "small volleyball reunion" there was no denying the team of what Noya affectionately called bonding time. 

The alcohol had already been distributed and everybody was close to or already at a tipsy state of mind. This would no doubt take the night from zero to a hundred really quick.

So there they were, twelve ex-team members  huddled up into the small living room, limbs pressed up against each other trying to find decent places to sit and relax while the karaoke was being set up. 

Suga was perched in Daichi's lap with his feet tucked up under the bigger mans thighs for warmth. The newly wed couple were just as sappy as ever, not even bothering with personal space.  

Asahi was next to them, looking around the room and dreading what was to come. Nothing had changed the past five years, he was still timid and not exactly up for a party.

Kageyama was the last person properly sat on the couch with Hinata bouncing on the arm of it next to him. The two of them ended up playing volleyball together at the same university. 

Tsukki was standing in the back of the room, probably planning his impending retreat with Yamaguchi who was on his knees on the floor in front of him.   
  
The other members were sprawled about in any places that they could find, trying to get comfortable. 

"I want to go first!" Nishinoya exclaimed, as he popped up the program on his laptop.  
  
"But here me out bro we could do the thing." Tanaka added in, already started getting up from his space in the arm chair after taking a swig out of his cup. 

The familiar tune started playing and the room around them groaned and shook their heads. There were only so many renditions of Ice Ice Baby one could endure before they were blocking their ears and running out of the room. At this point that seemed like a viable option for more then half of the group.   
  
Especially when the two of them tried to dance along to the chorus about halfway through. Really the only person who was genuinely enjoying it was Asahi, but he kind of had a biased opinion of his fiance.

"Who's up next?!" Noya asked. He looked about ready to do a dramatic mic drop.

"I can go!" Hinata said, raising his hand.   
  
"This isn't elementary school dumbass. You don't need to raise your hand like a child." Kageyama told him scowling.   
  
"What would you know about children. They all run away when they see you!"   
  
"Well it's not my fault if I don't look like a five year old. Maybe you should-"  
  
"Enough!" Daichi yelled using his captain voice. They weren't even an hour into this and he was already getting a headache. "Hinata just go and do it."   
  
Hinata quickly nodded his head and shot up out of his seat over to the laptop where they could select there songs. He scans the selection carefully, tongue sticking out as he ponders his choices. There was a lot to choose from and the last thing he needed was Bakayama making fun of his song suggestions. 

"Just pick a song already!" Tsukki heckles from the back of the room.   
  
Yamaguchi giggles next to him and nods in agreement.   
  
"I am! I am!" Hinata says clicking on a random song without looking. 

It ends up being Call Me Maybe, a song in which he only knows the chorus and about half of the other lyrics to.   
  
So he muddles his way throughout the song muttering the parts he's not sure of and absolutely belting out the chorus.   
  
By the end of it Suga is politely clapping and smiling at the younger man in front of him. He was their former vice captain after all and it was still his job to be supportive of the others and boost up their confidence.   
  
"Thank you Sugawara-san!" Hinata said, grinning brightly.   
  
"You didn't even know the words!" Tsukki snickered. "Isn't the whole point of karaoke to do songs you actually know."   
  
"I did know it! I was just being shy!"   
  
"You  being shy? Yeah, because that's so believable."  
  
"I'd like to see you do better!"   
  
Seizing the opportunity, Tsukki walks over and snatches the microphone from Hinata and quickly chooses his song. 

The music starts playing and he gives a smirk towards Yamaguchi before singing.

 " _Fuck this shit I'm out. Fuck this shit I'm out. No thanks, don't mind me. Imma just grab my stuff and leave. Excuse me, please. Fuck this shit I'm out. Nope! Fuck this shit I'm out, all right then. I don't know what the fuck just happened, but I don't really care, Imma get the fuck up outta here."_  
  
He stops at that point, the music still playing throughout the room and places the mic on the table. "I'll be leaving now. You coming Tadashi?"   
  
The smaller of the two nods and stands up. He hands Tsukki's jacket over to him and the two actually have the audacity to get up and exit, leaving the rest of the team shell shocked.   
  
"Did he just...?" Asahi asks, quirking his eyebrow.   
  
Daichi nods in response with his lips pursed together. "I can safely say I'm very disappointed in the two of them. Not mad, just disappointed."  
  
"You sound just like a Dad!" Noya says, bursting into a fit of giggles.   
  
This seems to have a chain reaction because the rest of the team joins in on the laughter. 

He isn't sure if it's the alcohol speaking or just the people around him but he ends up joining them, chuckling at his own expense. 

"Why don't you show everybody how you sing like a dad too?" Suga grins and slaps his shoulder.   
  
"I don't even know any songs completely."   
  
"I seem to remember you and a certain aces middle school talent show routine..."   
  
"That was because we lost that dare with you!"   
  
Suga laughs and kisses him on the cheek before leaning into his ear and whispering. "It's okay. I think the leotards were cute."   
  
Asahi is already getting pushed up and off the coach by Noya. His face is scarlet and he looks like he wants to be anywhere but there at this point. If Daichi was being honest, he completely agreed with him for once...  
  
"Guys it's been years, we probably don't remember any of it."   
  
"Lies." Suga replies, sliding off of Daichi's lap. "Now go show them what's up."   
  
With a sigh and partial groan Daichi gets up and shoots Asahi a supportive glance. "I hope you've got you dancing shoes on."  
  
"Oh lord please no..."  
  
"C'mon it will be fun."   
  
"Fun for you maybe... You aren't the one dancing."   
  
He sighs and stands next to Daichi, stretching out his limbs and preparing for what's to come. They seriously hadn't done it in years. Sure it was a pretty basic routine since neither of them had any sort of musical talent, but still it wasn't fresh in either memory.    
  
So when the familiar beat of  _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_  started playing and Nishinoya gave him a big thumbs up from his spot on the couch, Asahi couldn't help but swallow whatever was left of his pride and dance to the best of his abilities.   
  
Daichi was never much of a singer, that much was obvious. Throughout the whole song he was off beat and flat with the majority of his notes. Still, he got into it as if he was the greatest pop diva of all time and attempted to give his best performance.   
  
Whoever said drinking made people do questionable decisions was right. This was even more embarrassing the second time, the two of them were grown men out of college and fresh off into the world of business. If anyone of his coworkers saw him doing this his career and life would be over.  
  
The teams catcalling throughout the whole performance really wasn't helping his ego. Still he finished the song off with a head bob and a corny music video smile, Asahi crouching down and doing some sort of girly pose next to him.   
  
"Oooo who were those sexy ladies on stage?!" Tanaka yelled before howling with laughter. "Can I get your number?"

The two of them came down from the high of the song and walked back to their respective seats with their heads hung low.   
  
"Hmmm I've got to say, I like it better with the wigs and leotards." Suga said, moving so Daichi could have his seat back.  
  
"I hate you..." He held up a hand before Suga could sit back down on his lap. "Oh no, you don't! It's your turn now!"   
  
"Suga! You can sing?!" Hinata said, grinning.   
  
"You don't need any singing abilities for karaoke. Daichi just showed us that." Kageyama said with a sly grin.   
  
Not even bothering to respond, Daichi ignored the comment and turned towards Suga. "Go on  _sweetie._ Show them how us Sawamuras rock karaoke nights."  
  
"I'll show them how this Sawamura does." Suga told him, making his way towards the mic.   
  
In hindsight, Daichi should have known that this would backfire on him, it always does. When Suga started swinging his hips around to the classic  _Pour Some Sugar on Me,_  heshould have known that his evening was over.   
  
It was a captivating performance in more ways then one and in the end Suga won. He won with his devilish grin and inviting dance moves. He won with his voice and sparkling eyes. Most of all, he won Daichi over with a sultry wink at the end.   
  
"We all seem to forget how much of a flirt he is when drunk." Asahi said, giving Daichi a small pat on the back.   
  
The other male just nodded and slowly got up from his seat on the couch, addressing everybody else in the room. "It's been a nice time, but we should probably call a cab and head back to the hotel..."   
  
"The captains still got it!" Tanaka howled, letting out a wolf whistle. 

"We're just going to bed! We have an early flight to catch in the morning, right Koushi?"   
  
Suga walked over and fiddled with the collar of Daichi's shirt, pouting. "You're no fun."   
  
He gulped and pulled the hands off of him, grabbing their jackets. "I'll see you all at the wedding in a couple of months..."   
  
"I still can't believe you two are getting married." Tanaka shook his head and laughed. "Back in High school we always thought we'd end up being bachelors, but here you are engaged and shit." 

"We're not kids anymore Ryuu."   
  
Noya grinned up at Asahi and kissed his cheek, causing the former to blush.   
  
"Definitely not kids anymore..." Daichi said, looking at Suga fondly while trying to help him into his jacket. "We're already looking at potential surrogates."   
  
"You're having a kid?!" Hinata grinned and looked over to Kageyama. "We should have a kid too!"   
  
"We're still in college dumbass! Besides, we just started dating so maybe you should slow down a little bit." 

"But just imagine it, they could have your eyes and-"   
  


The two continued bickering in the background as Daichi and Suga made their way to the door. "It was nice catching up guys!"   
  


"Ditto!" Tanaka and Noya yelled at the same time before turning towards each other. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple ji-"   
  
"Some things never change." Daichi said. He let out a quiet chuckle and led a drowsy Koushi out onto the doorstep.   
  
"Guys... Where did Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita go?"   
  
The remaining members of the team looked around the room and shrugged. Somethings really didn't change...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and as always comment any prompts or suggestions! Sorry about the shit ending, but I was at a lost. 
> 
> Stay Gold!


End file.
